Matthew Mercer
Matthew Mercer (born Matthew Christopher Miller; June 29, 1982) is an American voice actor, script writer and independent film maker. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Beware the Batman (2013) - Ice Pick Joe/Joseph Krimple (ep5) *ThunderCats (2011-2012) - Tygra, Blind Swordsman (ep8), Driller (ep5), Kask (ep4) 'Animation - Dubbing' *Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir (2015-2016) - Vincent (ep3), Vincent Aza/Pixelator (ep19) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Batman: Bad Blood (2016) - Chuckie Sol, Hellhound/Kai *Batman Unlimited: Animal Instincts (2015) - Mech Guard 1, Wealthy Jock *Justice League: War (2014) - Guard 'Movies' *Monsters University (2013) - Additional Voices *The Pirate Fairy (2014) - ADR Loop Group Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *A Lull in the Sea (2015) - Fishermen Union Member D, Fishermen Union Member G, Manaka's Father (ep9), Satoru Mihashi *Accel World (2013) - Black Vice *Aldnoah.Zero (2015-2016) - Koichiro Marito, Operator (ep1), Pilot (ep2) *Attack on Titan (2014) - Levi *Black Butler: Book of Circus (2016) - Joker *Bleach (2014) - Shukuro Tsukishima *Blood Lad (2014) - Butler, Demon B (ep5), Fuyumi's Father, Kiji, Sam (ep11), Vampire (ep1) *Brothers Conflict (2016) - Yusuke Asahina *Cowboy Bebop (2000) - Additional Voices *Daimidaler: Prince V.S. Penguin Empire (2015) - Kouichi Madanbashi *Durarara!!x2 Shou (2015) - Blue Square Member, Mizuki Akabayashi *Durarara!!x2 Ten (2015) - Mizuki Akabayashi, Kidnapper#2 (ep4), Man in Crowd#1 (ep1), Voice of Ikebukuro (ep4) *Fairy Tail (2016) - Silver Fullbuster *Gargantia on the Verdurous Planet (2014) - Chamber *Hunter × Hunter (2016) - Leorio Paladiknight, Cook (ep3), Crewman B (ep1), Opponent (ep27) *Kekkaishi (2010) - Tomonori Ichigaya (eps2-7) *Kill la Kill (2014-2015) - Aikuro Mikisugi *Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic (2013-2014) - Sinbad *Naruto: Shippūden (2012-2017) - Yamato (eps230-256, 309-361), Allied Ninja (ep300), Allied Ninja (ep301), Allied Ninja (ep363), Cypher Division Ninja (ep251), Doctor (ep318), Ganryu, Gyuki the Eight-Tails, Heiji (ep316), Husband (ep248), Kaiza (ep180), Kanabun (ep181), Leaf Ninja (ep249), Pain (ep324), Samurai (ep208), Sand Assassin (ep182), Sekiei's Partner (ep192), Shade (ep233), Shiranami, Ubau (ep229), Ubau's Subordinate A (ep229), Yahiko (ep252+), Yoshiteru (ep202) *Naruto spin off! Rock Lee & his ninja pals (2014-2015) - Might Guy, Hizashi Hyūga (ep44), Kotetsu Hagane, Man in Line B (ep34), Pain (ep38), Rogue Ninja (ep4), Rogue Ninja (ep8), Yamato (ep51), Zetsu (ep38) *One Piece (2015) - Trafalgar Law *Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon: Crystal (2016) - Ito Asanuma, Prince Demande *Sailor Moon (2014) - Kunitachi (ep15) *Sengoku Basara: End of Judgment (2016) - Ishida Mitsunari *Space☆Dandy (2014) - Additional Voices *Sword Art Online (2013) - Grimlock (ep6) *Sword Art Online II (2015) - Chrysheight/Seijirou Kikuoka, Player (ep8) *Trigun (2001) - Additional Voices *Yona of the Dawn (2016) - Additional Voices 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *Sword Art Online: Extra Edition (2014) - Seijiro Kikuoka 'Movies - Dubbing' *Naruto Shippuden The Movie: Blood Prison (2014) - Mui *Naruto Shippuden The Movie: The Will of Fire (2012) - San 'OVA - Dubbing' *Brothers Conflict (2016) - Yusuke Asahina *Chunin Exam on Fire! Naruto vs. Konohamaru! (2014) - Chunin Exam Spectator 1 *Street Fighter Alpha (2001) - Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'TV Series - Dubbing' *Violetta (2015) - Marotti Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Infex (2012) - Additional Voices 'android/iOS Games - Dubbing' *Fire Emblem Heroes (2017) - Azama, Chrom, Ryoma 'Video Games' *Aliens: Colonial Marines (2013) - Keyes *Batman: Arkham Knight (2015) - Robin/'Tim Drake' *Batman: Arkham Origins (2013) - Anarky *Brütal Legend (2009) - Gravediggers *Call of Duty: Black Ops II (2012) - Multiplayer Voices, Additional Voices *Call of Duty: Black Ops III (2015) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty: Ghosts (2013) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 (2009) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 (2011) - Additional Voices *Deadpool (2013) - Ranged 1, Ranged 5 *Destiny (2014) - Guardian Human Male *Deus Ex: Mankind Divided (2016) - Additional Voices *Diablo III: Reaper of Souls (2014) - Monster Voice Effects, Sergeant Samuels *Disney Infinity 3.0 (2015) - Wedge Antilles *Evolve (2015) - Abe *Fallout 4 (2015) - MacCready, Z1-14 *Gears of War: Judgment (2013) - Onyx Soldier, PA Officer, Pilot *Guild Wars 2 (2012) - PC Norn Male *Hearthstone: Heroes of Warcraft (2014) - Nefarian, Rexxar *Heroes of Newerth (2011) - Monkey King *Heroes of the Storm (2015) - Rehgar *InFamous: First Light (2014) - Additional Voices *Infamous: Second Son (2014) - Concrete Pawn 3, Tanner Black *Kingdoms of Amalur: Reckoning (2012) - Adept Jorum Quintis, Adessa Citizen, Albert Zoef, Almain Refugee, Anred Amfast, Audern Reis, Beorn, Captain Fros Gonthorm, Cenner Bruge, Emaire Citizen, Gorhart Citizen, Herc Adwold, Javert Poole, Kalinotte Etrene, Laest Noster, Lenero Faust, Murdoc Hain, Pledgeshield, Scholar, Stellan Reitan, Templar, Traveler, Villagers *Knack (2013) - Gundahar *Lego Jurassic World (2015) - Additional Voices *Lego Marvel Avengers (2016) - Additional Voices *Lego Star Wars: The Force Awakens (2016) - Additional Voices *Mad Max (2015) - Additional Voices *Masquerada: Songs and Shadows (2016) - Cicero Gavar *Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor (2014) - Humans, Nemesis Orcs *No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle (2010) - Bishop Shidux, Skelter Helter *Overwatch (2016) - McCree *Pillars of Eternity (2015) - Additional Voices *République (2013-2016) - Prizrak *Rise of the Argonauts (2008) - Myron *Saints Row: Gat Out of Hell (2015) - Blackbeard, Demons, Gallows Dodger *Saints Row IV (2013) - Additional Voices *Scaler (2004) - Scaler *Skullgirls: 2nd Encore (2015) - Zane *Skylanders: Giants (2012) - Additional Voices *Skylanders: Imaginators (2016) - Spyro *Skylanders: SuperChargers (2015) - Ari, Slick *Skylanders: Trap Team (2014) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: Battlefront (2015) - Stormtrooper *The Amazing Spider-Man (2012) - Additional Voices *The Amazing Spider-Man 2 (2014) - Policemen *The Last of Us (2013) - Additional Voices *Titanfall 2 (2016) - Jack Cooper *Uncharted 4: A Thief's End (2016) - Additional Multiplayer Voices *World of Warcraft: Legion (2016) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria (2012) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor (2014) - Additional Voices *XCOM 2 (2016) - Additional Voices *X-Men Origins: Wolverine (2009) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Ace Combat: Assault Horizon (2011) - Gunner, Additional Voices *Ace Combat 5: The Unsung War (2004) - Albert Genette, Arkbird *Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls (2015) - Haiji Towa *Dynasty Warriors 8 (2013) - Jia Chong, Taishi Ci *Fairy Fencer F (2014) - Apollonius, Bandit C, Hoodlum B *Final Fantasy Explorers (2016) - Additional Voices *Final Fantasy Type-0 HD (2015) - Trey *Final Fantasy XV (2016) - Cor Leonis *Fire Emblem: Awakening (2013) - Chrom *Fire Emblem Fates (2016) - Ryoma *God Eater: Resurrection (2016) - Male Custom Voice#4 *God Eater 2: Rage Burst (2016) - Julius Visconti *Guilty Gear Xrd -SIGN- (2014) - Zato-1 *Kingdom Hearts HD II.8 Final Chapter Prologue (2017) - Ira *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Additional Voices *Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker (2010) - Additional Voices *Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes (2014) - Additional Voices *Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain (2015) - Additional Voices *Mighty No. 9 (2016) - Mighty No. 1 Pyrogen *Mugen Souls Z (2014) - Elka *N3II: Ninety-Nine Nights (2010) - Rolland *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 (2016) - Gyuki the Eight-Tails, Pain *Operation Abyss: New Tokyo Legacy (2015) - Masuaki Hikita, Takuma Tojo, Yusaku Fuwa *Persona 5 (2017) - Yusuke Kitagawa (Announced) *Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: Spirit of Justice (2016) - Nayuta Sadmadhi *Resident Evil: Revelations 2 (2015) - Additional Voices *Resident Evil 6 (2012) - Leon S. Kennedy *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Heroes (2010) - Maeda Keiji *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers (2013) - Kinap, Shopkeeper, Sukeroku *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2: Record Breaker (2015) - Male Tico *Shin Megami Tensei IV (2013) - Walter *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Apocalypse (2016) - Lucifer, Walter *Steel Battalion: Heavy Armor (2012) - Additional Voices *Tales of Xillia (2013) - Alvin *Tales of Xillia 2 (2014) - Alvin *Tenkai Knights: Brave Battle (2014) - Guardian Zephyrus *The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel (2015) - George Nome, Imperial Army Guardsman, Olivert Reise Arnor *The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel II (2016) - George Nome, Olivert Reise Arnor *White Knight Chronicles: Origins (2011) - Cassius *White Knight Chronicles II (2011) - Young Count Drisdall *Xenoblade Chronicles X (2015) - Lao *Zero Time Dilemma (2016) - Additional Voices Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (143) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (80) *Years active on this wiki: 2000-2017. Category:American Voice Actors